The Big Willow Tree
by rose wolf 131
Summary: Rin is mute. Sesshomaru is a introverted freak, and yet still the school prince. Bankotsu is Rins best friend who aims to be more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was how she always smiled,

Maybe it was how she always new what to do, even when she couldn't say anything,

Maybe is was how her eyes lit up when she laughed, or how she could make someone feel better just by touching their hand,

Or maybe it was how she was always fast to help someone,

Maybe it was how she was always there when you needed her,

That made everyone sad to see her go.

 **Chapter 1**

Sunlight streamed through the window, a light breeze caused the curtains to flutter gently. Birds sung in the branches of the big willow tree. The morning sun had risen to greet the world with its warm glow.

Rin yawned and stretched, her blanket falling to the flour with a soft _thump._ Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

After running a brush through her long raven hair, she made her way downstairs, only stopping to scratch her cat, Ah-un, behind the ears.

Rin stopped in the kitchen, popping a piece of bread in the toaster and grabbing the jam from the fridge. She set to work boiling some water for her morning green tea. She finished stirring the green leaves in the water just as the golden bread sprung from the toaster her a slight _ping._

The petite girl glanced at the wall clock and realized she would be late for her first day at her new school. Shoveling her toast in her mouth and downing the tea, she quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door behind her. _Almost._ She wasn't _that_ much of an airhead.

Making her way to the train station, Rin tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. It was going to be her first time at this new school. Would the other kids like her? Or would they bully her for her condition?

Rin pondered on this before shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts.

' _I just hope they except me.'_ Rin thought.

After a somewhat long train ride, Rin came to a stop in front of the highschool gates. Wanderling High. Students in the same uniform as her hurried into the school, noncolant chatter and giggles, some even stopped to regard her before turning back to their friends and whisper.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into her new life.

 **Time Skip To In Class**

The chatter and laughs all died down as the teacher came into the room. Everyone took their seats and quieted.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Some of you may have seen her before." Mrs. kikyo announced.

An eruption of whispers started.

 _We have a new student? This is the first one in a while._

 _I heard there's going to be another one today!_

 _I wonder if she's pretty…_

 _I bet she's really ugly!_

 _Shh she might hear you!_

 _I wonder what she's like?_

 _She better not be annoying._

"Quiet class! You may come in." mrs. kikyo waved towards the door.

Everyone held their breaths as a very small girl walked into the rom. She hugged her bag close to her chest, dark bangs falling in front of her hair. She smiled nervously, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Everyone, this is Rin. She's umm…" mrs. kikyo trailed off and looked at Rin unsertanly, but continued on when she gave a reassuring smile.

"Rin is mute."


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP!_

 _WHAK!_

Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath after looking at the damaged alarm clock that now sat crumbled against the far wall, broken. He sighed, ' _i'll just get dad or mom to buy me a new one.'_

He stalked out of bed and headed for the shower. He combed his long white hair and slipped into his school uniform.

He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." his mother greeted. He mumbled and stuffed some eggs into his mouth. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother came down, grunting a 'morning'.

"Inuyasha. Lets go."

"Now? Now i haven't finished eating!"

"Inuyasha. _Now._ "

The younger brother quickly grabbed some eggs and headed out the door, complaining about how he didnt get to eat.

 **Time skip to at school**

Girls tried to get their attention as we walked into school, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ignoring them.

Inuyasha gave a quick wave as he walked into his classroom. Sesshomaru continued walking and slipped into his own classroom.

Everyone started quieting down as the teacher walked in. she called for attention and announced a new student. Sesshomaru stopped paying attention and looked out the window.

People started whispering about the new transfer when the everything suddenly when quiet. Sesshomaru got curious as to what had made everyone go silent, and was genuinely surprised to see the tiny girl standing at the front.

The girl was introduced as Rin. She had long raven black hair that flowed down to her hips, deep brown eyes the color of warm chocolate and her skin was fair and pale. But the weirdest thing about her (besides her cuteness, she's childlike cute) was her height. She couldn't have been more than 4'8!

A couple girls in front of him started whispering to each other.

 _Are we sure she's in the right class?_

 _I know, i think she's supposed to be in elementary._

 _She's way too tiny to be in high school!_

However, the next comment the teacher made was enough to have the whole class erupt in chatter.

"Rin is mute."

Those words changed Sesshomaru's life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**(im sorry, this chapter is going to be short, but ill try to make the next chapter longer)**

Bankotsu trudged his way down the sidewalk, complaining in his head about how he had to go to a school _everyday_. The people around him in the school courtyard were sending him glances and looks.

Ignoring everyone, he walked into the school and slumped into a chair. Everything was the same. Same chairs, same tables, same people, same everything. His gaze turned towards the window, tuning out the chatter of the other students who had arrived early. He was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru, the butt-head of the school, walk in followed by his group of fangirls. ( **please not there will be no cursing/bad words in this story, and no, i dont count stupid and butt-head as bad words** ) Bankotsu was currently occupied with staring at something out the window. His eyes had caught sight of a very short, familiar brunette girl.

' _There's no way… that's not her, right?'_ Bankotsu tried to think of other girls that went to Wanderling High that were that short and with those unmistakable features. He came up empty, so he just decided to wait and see if it really was the same girl that occupied his thoughts.

The classroom fell silent when the Mrs. Kikyo walked in. Her next words past through Bankotsu's head without a second thought. His gaze was directly on the girl shy girl standing at the front of room. He could feel his eyes widen, but he didnt care. This was her. This was the girl from his childhood. This was the girl he loved

"Rin is mute."

This was Rin.


End file.
